The Kill Effect challenge
by Lu Bane aka 'Adm. ThunderCock
Summary: I put alot of work into making this challenge to help any person who wants to take it. A Killzone/Mass Effect crossover with preferred elements from other games such as Ace Combat and Vanquish. All will be explained inside. Looking for talented writers with too much time on their hands and nothing to do with it, or someone who can update atleast monthly.


Hello, everyone. Lu Bane here with a story challenge for anyone who's a talented writer with nothing to do. The reason I come to you today is simply to issue a challenge to the writers of this fine ME community.

This challenge will be a KillzonexMass Effect Crossover, taking place in whatever time of ME or preferably after before the events of Killzone 3. There will be some elements of advance technology like from the Metal Gear series, Ace Combat series, Vanquish game, etc. Just subtle ones, nothing plot wise.

The idea I had was a isolated colony called Helghan goes about the normal Pre-Killzone 1 timeline of being quarantined there and pretty much left to fend for themselves and in the off-chance that they do thrive, then the rest of humanity would open their doors for trade. Pretty shitty, right? T And I didn't even have to make most of that up. However, depending on when in the ME storyline you start this challenge, the general idea is that Helghan is the black-sheep of humanity, the minority that most people have forgotten with the passage of time.

Anyway, for those of you who know, the first generation of Helghan mostly dies because of the extremely toxic and unsafe environmental conditions, yet each new generation that's born is stronger and more immune then the last til they themselves don't even consider themselves of the human race anymore. Kinda cool if you ask me. They've basically evolved to be faster and stronger then Earth humans with their total number a couple million over a billion.

So, with their hatred of humanity growing larger and larger like cuzoo vines, as well as their superiority complex that puts the Turians to shame, they build up their military power to unprecedented levels where it takes up most of the economy and is the main livelihood of all who are born there. With basically no restrictions, their standards for war and technology far exceeds the pinnacle of humanity.

While all the men are enlisted into some form of service to the military or similar departments, the women are the usual tough-as-nails, weapon trained housewives, though there are some women who are enlisted in the military as young ages in a new program to make the female enlistees as effective soldiers as the males. These girls are trained into units known as 'Haven Troopers' (FROGs from MGS4).

Quick Note: Seeing as the Helghast are naturally bigger, stronger, and faster, and combined with their training, the men without armor will range in height from 6'3-6'10, weighing about 230-290lbs, with the women around 6'3-6'7, weighing 160-190lbs.

For others, their sacrifice for their world goes even further, replacing parts of their own bodies with cybernetic enhancements or armaments. One pic that really captured my attention is called 'tom-neko-zamudo akiyuki'. Just google that and imagine something pretty close to it.

There are also heavy armament or specialized enhancements in the Military GYNOID project. Just google 'military gynoid Kayacer' or 'military gynoid Octolase' for inspiration. As you can expect, elements like the Beauty & Beast Corps will be considered apart of the GYNOID project as well.

Other MG elements included will be Metal Gear Chrysalis, RAY, and the Shagohod.

Vanquish elements are merely the Kreon, jetpacks, KNRB-0 Argus, Buzzards, and the occasional Crystal Viper.

Ace combat elements are mainly the superweapons and other mentionables: Stonehenge, Megalith, SOLG, Scinfaxi/Hrimfaxi, the aerial fortresses like Aigaion, and the Chandelier, but because of most of their sizes, these weapons would be only found on the closest conquered colonies and Helghan itself.

Another original piece is the BLIND HARVESTER (link on profile) which will be probably the fewest in number compared to anything in the Helghast arsenal because of the complexity of its design.

So, back to the general story. The way I would generally do it since this seems the easiest, is after the war with the Reapers, or even during it, while most of humanity has its forces directed towards them, Helghan makes its move, breaking out of the quarantine and taking the colony of Vekta and several surrounding ones. Having developed their own technology and ways of space travel, they don't use Eezo or Relays, but worm holes for long distance space faring.

Unprepared, humanity can't stand against the blitzkrieg of the juggernaut military, facing weapons never seen save for bullets and tanks. Their ships' shields aren't built to stand against the Helghast cruisers' putrisite cannons and missiles and are easily destroyed. Their military colonies are nuked with putrisite missiles that wipe out most life save the most protected. Their ground forces tremble in terror before the size of the MAWLR, RAY, and Kreon units, and their soldiers are overpowered by the abnormal in'human' strength of the Helghast troopers.

The other Citadel races began noticing the huge influx of human refugees and eventually break the unusually silent human leader's lips and discovery how humans have their own version of the citadel's Quarian banishment case, save the 'Quarians' in this case are fighting back and winning.

Now that's the basic plot bunny. I hope to see how any of the writers are able to capture the atmosphere of the battles and struggles humanity and eventually the Citadel forces face against the Helghast armada. I want to be able to picture their reactions upon learning of this long, forgotten colony. I want to feel their emotions when their ground troops look up, up, UP in despair upon the monstrosity of the MAWLR and Kreon. I want to learn and shudder as they do when they discover that the Helghast are practically a more evolved, superior race of humans. Most of all, I want to feel the rage and anger of the Helghast as they take out centuries of banishment and alienation on what were their own progenitors.

Now, you can let the 'good guys' win in the end if you want, but please try to write all those aforementioned emotions as well as you can. Put yourself in their boots. Generations of your people have been forced to survive and eventually thrive on a hostile planet that killed off the majority of your fore-fathers, never allowed contact with the outside worlds cuz of the mistakes of some of your kind. You and your ancestors suffered on Helghan against the environment, corruption and poverty, and civil war. The only way your people could experience some form of relief from your off-planet oppressors would be to submit everything to them, but you would not accept that! You saw their lives compared to your own. After the past generations striving to make the next better than themselves, you learned that you were stronger than them! You discovered that and now instead of thinking of your planet as a toxic prison, it's now the pinnacle of human, no Helghan, society. You develop a sense of Pride that Earthlings hadn't seen since the American Revolution.

You want to do all you can for your homeworld, to prove that it's greater than Earth ever was. However, this discover something amazing. It is YOUR generation that will finally break free from the humans' chains. Now with a strong leader, you and your brothers and sisters and friends will finally break free from the cage of your homeworld to take righteous vengeance, JUSTICE, against those who sentenced your ancestors to Hell. You all will finally get to show the galaxy that the people on the toxic colony of Helghan didn't die out, didn't fade from existence, but survived and grew stronger than ever. It's finally time for each Helghan to do their most to make their world..the rulers of themselves and over humanity.

Apologies for the speech, but that is what I see and feel when I put myself in the boots of a Helghast trooper. That is what I hope to feel from them whenever they battle. For their rich and inspiring history, the games don't do much to show that except for a few speeches.

Now, let me make one thing clear. Because of their previously quarantined status, they do not know of the Reapers and mass effect, Citadel, aliens, etc. They only care for usurping the humans, but if any of the Citadel races believe they can just walk over the smaller colony, then the Helghast will go balls-to-wall to make them regret it. They aren't necessarily trying to drive the humans to extinction, just knock them down a couple hundred pegs (as if the Citadel laws and Reapers haven't done that already).

However, because the other races aren't human, therefore not on their shit-list, I can see them providing refuge for the races who can give something in return and are in dire straights, like the Quarians or Krogan. Heck, they even share similar history: the Quarians are abandoned by all of their allies and forced into a meager existence where they are treated with prejudice, intolerance, and racism; the Krogans make one mistake and are gifted with a biological plague that practically neuters 99% of them.

Concerning the other races, they will most likely butt heads several times with the Turians who would no doubt want conquer and annex them as a client race to absorb their technology, have peace and exchange knowledge with the Asari while butting heads on the morality of heavy cybernetic enhancements, go to war with the Batarians because of their ideals on slavery if a Helghan is ever enslaved, seeing as how it's similar to the demands of the humans who had quarantined them, and possibly exchanged scientific notes with the Salarians.

I can also see them opening up some trade-lanes, though weapons would be a very strict and closely monitored thing cuz the Helghast army has a mountain load of pride and nationalism, so using other species' weapons and technology for something like battle would be a hit on that pride.

Concerning pairings, that's entirely up to you, but no homo please.

I hope I gave you alot to work with cuz I'd love to see this challenge get taken. Not only that, but I'd accidentally saved this over 14k words of the latest update to my FFVII/HSDxD mass crossover story, so I'm fu*king pissed right now and hopes somebody picks this challenge up.

Remember, I have links to many of the things I listed on my profile. Shoot a PM my way if you have any questions and/or are going to accept this.

Lu Bane, 'aka Adm. ThunderCock', signing off.


End file.
